The Humans of Pixie Hollow
by Alice Meri Fox
Summary: Before Tinkerbell's birth in Pixie Hollow, four humans somehow found themselves in a world they knew nothing about. OCxBobble OCxClarion OCxAutumn OCxMilori
1. Humans?

A/n: Hello everyone! This is gonna be a little AU where Clarion and Milori only remain friends. Also it may be a little short in parts because of lack of inspiration. I apologize ahead of time.

She had done it! The music box was now at home with the little girl whom had lost it. Tinkerbell felt so proud of herself as she and her friends landed back in Springtime Square.

"Oh, boys!" Fairy Mary waved Clank and Bobble, who promptly flew over to her. "The ladies are going to Summer Glade. Would you be dears, and get them over there?"

"Yes indeedy, Fairy Mary," Bobble said before he and clank moved off to get Cheese hitched to a wagon nearby.

"Statues?" Tink went over to a leaf covered mound.

"Oh my, yes," Mary said. "A few years ago, four humans came to Pixie Hollow. Just showed up out of nowhere. Now normally we stay away from humans."

Tink's new friends gathered around as Fawn continued. "Yeah, but they were our size! One of them got too hot to live over here, so she went to live over in the Winter Woods. One of the others went with her so she wouldn't be lonely."

"A few years after that," Silvermist cut in excitedly, "they all started turning into stone!"

Iredessa put a hand on her friends shoulder to calm her down. "After a month they were mostly stone, and they all gathered at the at the Pixie Dust Tree. It was decided, that until someone could turn them back, they would go to each season in turn. Every season arranges the differently."

"Wow," Tinkerbell listened in awe as he friends told her the story.

"I can't wait for this year," Rosetta squealed. "I'm gonna do up Leah so cute."

"Leah?"

"Yes," Bobble said as he and Clank returned and uncovered the statues. "Leah went to winter to keep cool," he gestured to a slender woman who was in a reclined sitting position, leaning as though she were sleeping on another being, her hands folded in front of her.

"Maurice went wig her so she wouldn't be alone," Fawn said pointing to a heavy set man who seemed to be holding Leah up; his arm around her waist, he other propping him up, his head tilted gently over hers. "They don't stick to each other, so we can pull them apart."

"Laryssa and Eva stayed in the warm seasons," Fairy Mary continued waving her hand over the two standing forms. "Eva was such a wonderful tinker." The woman in question was standing hunched over, as bough she were working on something. "And Laryssa, though a bit strange, was an all around hard worker." The final form was standing tall, face to the sky, with a hand raised as though she were holding something in an open palm.

"It's a shame we can't figure out how to de-stone them," Clank said as he and Bobble loaded the statues into the back of he wagon.

"Why not?" Tink pulled the leaf cover back over the figures.

"No one's figured out why they turned in the first place," Bobble said as he mounted the wagon. "Well, Miss Rosetta, where would you like them this year?"


	2. Laryssa

A/n: Wow! I don't hunk I've ever had so many people read my stuff after I posted the first chapter. This is a little daunting. Okay so Laryssa, Leah, Eva, and Maurice are not affiliated with the other caricters in my other stories with the same names. I noticed I reused 'Summer' in one one of my other stories, so I thought 'what the hell, why not.' Thank you to FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15 for following!

Laryssa

Laryssa was in position to hold the new fall scepter. She really was the only one who could. But Tinkerbell was late! The minister of Autumn was not pleased in the slightest. He had hopped this year would go off without a hitch, just like he years before. What would happen without the Blue Pixie Dust? Life itself would change. The minister couldn't fathom it.

"There she is!" Oaken turned to see a dirigible floating down to he gathered fairies. He almost sagged into the stone figure with relief. Another year would be fine again.

Tinkerbell unveiled he scepter. The Moonstone was broken! Doom would come to Pixie Hollow! But what's this? It worked? It worked! There was more Blue Dust than he had ever seen! Incredible.

The minister smiled to himself after the festivities began to get underway. He left for the scepter bearer. He approved the form of Laryssa and placed his cheek to her palm, remembering the day it turned to stone.

It had been a few years when they had realized their love for eachother. She was strange, certainly, but her love of autumn was unparalleled by anyone. She had spent mos of her time in the pumpkin fields, helping capture the perfect size and shape pumpkin. That was where they ha been.

"Come on, Oaken, we're supposed to be getting to my baby!" A solidly built auburn haired woman waddled, surprisingly swiftly, on stone legs, a stone arm frozen behind her.

"My dear, it will still be there when we arrive," oaken said as they came to a short tunnel.

"But we're wasting daylight! I don't want to get there and have to head home! Home is where the strange people live!"

Oaken laughed. "You live there!"

"I rest my case. I might not make it back as it is!" Laryssa's pace increased as they exited he tunnel and turned a bend. "There it is! My baby!" Oaken chuckled as she pulled him along. "Thu!" She wobbled to the biggest pumpkin in the patch.

"Thu?"

She looked to Oaken. "That's its name! Thu, from Vietnam. It means autumn. It was either that or Stav."

"Stav?"

"Hebrew. But look at it! Isn't it pretty? Tomorrow we put the final coat of umber on top and it'll be ready. Then I'm gonna carve it! And I'm gonna make it nice and pretty. And I'm gonna roast some of its seeds! Pumpkin seeds are so yummy! And- why are you laughing at me?!"

Oaken couldn't contain his quiet chortling and let out a full laugh. "I'm so sorry, my dear," he said as he pulled her to him. "But you are so very adorable."

She smiled and put her free hand on his face, his being much taller, she had to reach quite a bit. "I'm not funny." He chortled again and lent down to kiss he but her arm didn't move. He reared back and she smiled apologetically. "It's been a little stuff all day." He grasped her hand and looked at her somberly. "It'll be okay. You'll still get to see me. A-and I'll know you're there. And-hey! Maybe this thug is only temporary, ya know? May-maybe it's like the caterpillar and I'll come out better than before."

"I'm so sorry, my dear," Oaken said as he wiped away one of her tears.

"Perhaps next year, dear, you'll waken."


	3. Maurice

Maurice

The fairies were away for the summer, leaving, Pixie Hollow practically empty. A perfect time for Queen Clarion to leave the Pixie Dust Tree and travel to the Autumn Woods.

When she drew close she saw he was holding a paint bucket as though he were on a break. She moved he bucket and settled herself in its place, recalling how he humans had first arrived.

It was a normal spring morning and she had just sat herself down to breakfast. Opening a morning report from the scout fairies, she began to eat and read. Then Viola came in.

"Your Majesty, your presence is requested in Springtime Square."

"Oh? Is there a problem?" Viola guided her to the square where the Minister of Spring was, once again, freaking out.

"Oh my goodness!" He quickly flew to the Queen. "Your Majesty, quick!"

Viola left as the Minister led the Queen the rest of the way; four beings were surrounded by the scouts. "We said we didn't want any trouble. We'll just go back he way we came," the tallest and only man said as he held his arms over he three women behind him.

"What is this all about?" Clarion drew close to he group.

"Your Majesty, these humans have somehow wandered into Pixie Hollow," one of the scouts reported.

"Humans?" Clarion became confused. Humans were large horrible creatures that destroyed nature. Hey most certainty weren't he same size as fairies.

"Yes, we're humans," he man said patiently. "We went for a walk, we got turned around, and now we're gonna head back." He pulled a blond haired woman, who was fanning herself, out from behind him and began pushing her while pulling an auburn's arm to follow.

"Wait." The request hung in the air as Clarion dismissed he scouts and floated to he ground near the group. "You were walking?"

The man paused and the auburn haired woman spoke. "Yeah, I found a new trail through the woods, so I called Eva, who dragged leah and Maurice out of their beds to come along with us. So we went down the trail, and we were walking, and we saw cute little bunnies, and pretty flowers, and a bird!"

"Lissy!" The bird woman, a brunet, hissed to her friend.

"Right! So we were walking, and then we saw things get bigger, and we were getting smaller and smaller, until we stopped getting smaller, but we still kept walking because it was kinda fun, and plus we couldn't find the right way. And then we found his place, and all the people started circling us , and then you showed up, and now you're here, and we're here and..." The man placed his hand over her mouth.

"I think they get it, Lissy." The man looked to the Queen. "Ma'am, I ask you to let us go."

"But where will you go?" The man thought for a moment, looking around. "Come with me. We shall try to find you a way off the island."

"Island?" The four followed he Queen to the Pixie Dust Tree.

That was the day they found out they couldn't leave. Eva had tried with all her might to do so, but was continuously pulled back to Pixie Hollow.

Clarion sighed and curled into Maurice's shoulder. "Perhaps next year you'll waken."


	4. Eva

Eva

Bobble sighed with relief as the Pixie Dust Tree came back to life. 'Eva would be so happy right now,' he thought to himself recalling how she cried when she found out Leah couldn't survive in the warm seasons. She had so wanted to join her and Maurice in winter, but it was much to cold for her. It broke his heart. Leah's low body temperature an Maurice's several extra pounds made them the only ones who could withstand the cold of Winter, and Maurice was the only one who could cross back into the warm seasons.

It hurt him to know she couldn't see her friends. He thought of the first day she had started to turn to stone. That had hurt him worse.

"Eva, are you coming to Fairytale Theater, tonight," Bobble asked as he passed the brunettes work station.

"I can't," she said simply as she continued to work.

"C'mon love, you've been at it all day! You need a break." He came up behind her and took her tools out of her hand. "Let's go with Clank and Fairy Mary."

"I can't leave, Bobble." She looked at him from her place. "I've been trying all day."

"Well, then, I'll help you. First you put down your tools. Next you move your feet away from your work area."

"I can't move my legs, Bobble." The simple sentence stopped his joking manner. "Not since lunch."

Bobble looked closely at her feet which had turned to stone up to her ankle. "Oh, dear. We had better go tell someone," he said as he lifted her up into his slender, yet strong arms.

He brought her to a Healing Talent fairy only to see all the other humans there too. The Healer noticed him first. "Ah, the last one, park her on the chair over there." He set her down and watched as the Healer went from human to human, not making very encouraging sounds. "I don't think there's anything I can do to help them."

"Oh, no."

"What do we do?"

"I must inform the Queen and notify the Ministers. I don't know what's going to happen."

The Healer left and Eva spoke up. "This doesn't look good, Bobs."

Bobble liked at her surprised. Queen Clarion may know what to do. O-or one of the Ministers."

"Let's face it early, Bobble. This stone thing is just going to keep growing until that's all I am." He tried to argue, but she continued. "No, I'm right. And I'm not going to stop working because of it." He opened hi mouth to argue again. "No, I'm not going to sit around and be an invalid! I'm going to work until I can't anymore!"

Bobble sighed and put his arm around her comfortingly. "Yes, dear. And I'll help you do so."

He flitted over to Spring Time Square where she was bent over a work table, hammer in hand. "Perhaps next year, love, perhaps next year."


	5. Leah

Leah

Milori felt so tired as the next season began springing up poppies. He leaned forward on his arms and began to dream.

He dreamt of his final days with Leah. He could still feel her long hair against his arm as it turned to stone.

He sat with her in Dewey's library, curled upon a snowy chaise, reading to her quietly as the Keeper wrote out books near them. Her face was the only clear part of her body, the rest was stone.

She had been proof reading Dewey's work when her legs fully turned, her torso and arms turned while she was asleep, and her head and neck was turned when Milori had set her down on the chaise and curled her next to him and began to read not long ago.

"Milori." Her stone laden voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes, my dear."

"I want to see the sun, one last time, outside."

He only nodded, placed the book aside, and gently picked her up. He brought her outside and called for his snowy owl steed, whom she had fondly called Nevada. 'A very hot place, where I come from, but it is a Spanish name meaning 'Covered in Snow'.'

The owl landed near he boarder, and Milori carried her the rest of the way. He sat her down facing he sun, curling around her. "Here we are, dear."

"Thank you, Milori," she said as he rested his head over hers.

And they sat there, watching the sun set, until he looked over to her and saw she had fallen asleep and the stone had completely consumed her. He lent down and kissed her. "Until you wake."

He awoke slowly, sitting up from his hunched position, Queen Clarion and Fairy Mary on either side doing the same. The Queen spotted Tinkerbell and her friends arriving with the Blue Fairy Dust. As night fell the festival continued.

Afterwards, he four statues were left in the center of the stadium. Milori placed his hand on Leah's face and left his forehead on hers. "Perhaps you'll awaken next year."


	6. Awaken

Awaken

The lightning had destroyed mug of Pixie Hollow. Trees were felled and burnt to ash across he entire island. Every fairy was helping in the aftermath, even Queen Clarion and the Ministers. And Gruff was being especially helpful to the baby animals.

Tink had wandered into Winter to see if anything still needed to be done, and came upon a worried Periwinkle and her friends. "Peri, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Tink, it's awful!" Gliss pulled her along. "We just found them like this. We don't know what to do!" She dragged Tinkerbell to a snowy cave filled with stones.

"Gliss, there's no one here."

"The humans were," spike said picking up a stone and showing it to Tink. It was he face of Eva.

"Oh, no!" Tink covered her mouth in shock. "We have to tell someone."

"Tell them what? That the four beloved humans of Pixie Hollow were destroyed in the storm of the millennia?" Periwinkle rubbed Gliss's shoulders to calm her down.

"Well, then..." Tink thought for a moment. "I don't know. We should tell them."

"I'll talk to Dewey," Peri said. "He might be able to break the news to Lord Milori best."

"What news?" A familiar alto voice sounded from the mouth of the cave.

The four fairies turned to see the four humans standing there, three wig blankets over their shoulders. Maurice stepped forward. "Would you ladies mind directing us to he boarder? We have a few people we need to see."

"Except me," Leah said stepping forward. "I'd like to see Milori.

The four girls were speechless until Spike noticed something. "Wait, do you have..."

Leah turned around. "Wings? Uh-huh!"

"Wow! This is amazing!" Gliss squealed as she circled Leah.

Laryssa laughed. "I know! I was right!"

He others laughed along with her in delight. "Come on, Miss Leah," Peri said pulling her along. "I'll take you to Lord Milori."

"Thank you."

"And I'll lead you to the boarder," Tinkerbell said to the others as Gliss and Spike frosted their wings.

A/n: Thank you to Blushingpixie for following! :)


	7. Snowfall

Snowfall

Periwinkle and Leah fluttered into the library, hoping Milori would be there. "Dewey! Dewey, you're not gonna believe this!"

"I'm commin', Miss-a Peri." Dewey left his perch and podium with his cane. "Now what's all the hullabaloo about?" He came closer and spotted Leah. "Oh, my goodness, I don't believe my own-e peepers! Little Leah, is it-a really you?"

Leah smiled and flittered he rest of the way to him. "Yes, Dewey, it is. With a whole new chapter for that book you once said you were going to write."

The Keeper laughed. "You must be looking for-a Lord Milori, ja? He's in the Aurora Borealis."

Leah nodded and let herself into the room. She fluttered herself up to he floating snowflake and watched Milori and his memories.

Leah heaved and huffed as she breathed the winter air I to her lungs, Maurice rubbing her back gently, giving encouragement.

Milori approached with a questioning look. He had received a missive from Queen Clarion telling him to meet her at the boarder immediately. After a short talk between himself and the Queen, Leah and Maurice introduced themselves.

"That was an interesting day, huh?" Leah stood directly behind him. He turned slowly to look at her. "But I'd bet good money to claim that today would beat that one, easy," she continued, raising her wings for him to see. He simply stood in shock. "Hello, Milori."

He said nothing as he drew closer to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and she took it in both of hers. "It is you," he said finally. "I've dreamt of this so often."

"Yes, it's me. Laryssa was right. The stone acted like a caterpillar's chrysalis. We have wings now."

Milori laughed, pulling her close, and reveling in her own joyous laughter.


	8. Pumpkin

Pumpkin

Laryssa flew as quick as her new wings would carry her through the Autumn Woods, looking for its Minister. She noted several areas of he dry landscape had been severely burned. She spotted some painter fairies and stopped.

"Hey, you guys! I need to find Lord Oaken! Where can I find him?" The fairies looked at her in surprise. "Yes, I'm not stone. Question! Needs an answer! Oaken! Where?"

"P-pumpkin patch," one of the painters stuttered out.

"Of course, the one place I don't look! Thanks!" She sped off for the patch. When she arrived, she landed and ran for her pumpkin's spot.

There he was, looking forlornly an the ground in front of him. "She would not be pleased with this," he said to the earthworms who were busy tilling through the damaged soil. "Her very favorite spot, struck by lightning!"

"I'll worry about it in the morning!" Laryssa pulled her self into his arms. "Right now, I just want a hug."

Oaken looked a her startled. "B-but..."

She kissed him quickly. "And a kiss." He opened his mouth to speak, but she kissed him again. "Or two." The Minister of Autumn continued to attempt to form words, and again Laryssa kissed him. "Or three. Or whenever you try to talk. Or attempt to verbally comprehend that I'm not stone anymore. Or to vocally reason how I have wings, eve after I told you it was probably the reason I was turning to stone, because..."

Oaken smiled into her lips as his own shut up her babbling. Laryssa only giggled slightly.

A/n: thank you to SUZITROUBLE for following. And to the loyal reader from Australia, you are almost always the first person to read a new chapter.


	9. Tinker'n Around

Tinker'n Around

Eva flew to Tinker's Nook, looking for Fairy Mary, with Tinkerbell's help. Tink spotted the tinker matron first and guided Eva to a hiding place.

"Fairy Mary! Can I talk to you? Over here? For a moment?" Tink called from Eva's hiding spot.

Fairy Mary looked around at the other tinkers before making her way over. "Tinkerbell, dear, we have so much work to do! What's the damage in Winter? Goodness, I don't think we'll ever catch up."

"That's why I need to talk to you. I've brought back a little more help," Tink said as she moved some blades of grass to show Eva behind them.

"Oh, my goodness, Eva!" Mary swarmed forward and embraced the new fairy.

"I'm sure you have questions, but I need you to send Bobble on deliveries."

"Deliveries? Well, we have some to go out, but..." Mary backed off a bit.

"Great! Send Bobble. I'll keep Clank busy," Tinkerbell said before flying away.

Fairy Mary watched her go before turning back to Eva. "I'll send him to Summer."

"Thank you, Fairy Mary!"

"Of course, dear." Mary turned to cover Eva's movement before heading towards Bobble. "Bobble, I need you to make some deliveries over to Summer Glade."

"Can I wait for Clank? Tink just grabbed him to..."

"Now."

"Yes, Fairy Mary." Bobble proceeded to finish he acorn kettle In front of him before he began to harness Cheese to the delivery wagon.

Bobble rode through Needlepoint Meadow when he heard a rustle from one side. He turned to look when he felt some thing poke his shoulder. Turning again he saw Eva sitting beside him. "Surprise!"

"Eva!" Bobble dropped the reigns to pull her close, and the pair began speaking over eachother.

"How are you here? You were stone! I saw it! Was it he storm? By the second star, I've missed you so much. What's this? Wings? How's that possible?"

"Bobble, you'll never believe it! We just woke up in Winter. I rushed right over to Tinkers Nook and asked Fairy Mary to send you on a delivery. Did you really think she'd send you alone?"

Both ceased speaking simultaneously and sighed. Bobble put his hand on her cheek. "I'm so happy you're back. It's been quite challenging without you here," he said softly.

"I'm glad to be back and put you out of your misery," Eva said before placing a kiss on his nose. "Now let's get to work, eh?"

"Aye." Bobble recollected the reins in one hand and threw his other arm around Eva's shoulders to keep her close as they continued on their deliveries.


	10. A Dance

A Dance

Maurice landed on the Queen's Overlook. As he walked in he spotted Clarion at her desk, reading over reports on the reconstruction of Pixie Hollow. "I realize you're a very busy woman," he said as he approached her, star telling her out of her reading. "That being said, I do dearly request this dance." He held his hand out to her, as he had on several occasions when he thought she had needed a break from her work.

The Queen sat in shock for a moment before taking his hand. "Am I dreaming again?"

He pulled her out of her chair and to an open space. "This would be one hell of a shared delusion then." He began to twirl her gently. "But as Leah says constantly: Sit eos vivere in eorum error." She looked at him questioningly. "Let them live in their delusion."

"Then this is real?"

"Very."

"How?"

"Best guess? The recent storm struck us with a lightning bolt."

"And your wings?" She had only just noticed that he had been twirling her grouch the air.

"Laryssa was right. I am now a warm fairy, never to leave your side, lest you wish it."

"Sparrowman," Clarion laughed as she laid her head on his broad chest.

Maurice merely nodded. "As you wish."

A/n: I know it's short! Sorry! And thank you to KaijudoFan101 for favoriting!


	11. At An End

At An End

Word spread of he humans' transformation and a party was held to celebrate after all major repairs to Pixie Hollow were finished.

"Oh, can I tell them? Please, can I tell them? I promise I'll be calm," Laryssa looked up to Oaken with pleading eyes. Oaken laughed at her antics and nodded and Laryssa left him to pull all her friends together. "You guys, guess what! Never mind, you never will, so I'll tell you. I'm pregnant!"

"What? Is that even possible?"

"Oh, congratulations."

Well, that tops our news, definitely."

"What news is that, Eva?"

"Bobble and I are getting married."

"I saw that coming."

"Oh, yay! I'm so excited! This is gonna be great!"

"Congrats!"

"So much fun in one day, snow or no, tends to wear a girl out," Leah said stretching.

"The party's winding down, though it may take a while to say goodbye," Maurice said looking over the crowd.

"Damn, I kinda wanted to sneak out."

"Come this way," Milori said, taking her arm in his. "We'll cut through here and be gone faster."

"Sweet! I love you guys," she said blowing a kiss and waving goodbye.

"Bye!"

"We should be going, too," Maurice said setting his empty glass on a nearby table. Clare has a few things to finish before hitting the hay."

"Congratulations, all of you," Clarion said as she and Maurice followed Leah and Milori.

"This was fun, Eva said to Laryssa.

"Yeah, getting small was the best thing that ever happened to us."

"Indeed. I'll see you around." Eva hugged her friend and grabbed Bobble and Clank. "Come on boys, let's blow this popsicle stand."

"Aye, love, let's."

Laryssa snuggled into Oaken. "Let's go home, my dear."

"But I'm not sleepy." Her sentence was punctuated with a yawn.

Oaken only laughed as he led her out. "Of course not."

Fin

A/n: thank you to everyone for following! If any one has a request for an idea, let me know!


End file.
